Mammography apparatuses that capture X-ray images of the breast have recently been used to detect breast cancer. However, it is sometimes difficult to detect a tumor or a calcified region that overlaps with the tissue of, for example, mammary gland, because the images captured by the mammography apparatuses are flat images. This leads to development of a computed tomography system for the breast for capturing tomographic images of the breast using a computed tomography technique.
PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose cone-beam breast computed tomography systems including an X-ray radiation unit and an X-ray detection unit. PTL 3 discloses a photoacoustic computed tomography system (PACT) for the breast including an infrared irradiation unit and an ultrasonic detection unit.
All of the computed tomography systems for the breast disclosed in PTLs 1 to 3 include a front plate disposed adjacent to the examinee and are configured to allow the breast of the examinee to be inserted into a breast insertion section communicating with an opening in the front plate.